Chostvan Soyuz
Chostvan Union The Chostvan Union is a union composed of many species, sectors, and systems. It is mainly situated in SI-1, also known as the Triangulum Galaxy. Under the leadership of many Chief Executives it has grown from an imperial state into a relatively free federation of socialist democratic republics. It currently uses Chostvan Basic as the official language. The Chostvan Union is also a heavily socialist nation when it comes to economic policies, although the political system is extremely free, with many parties in the People's Assembly voting on many matters, and ruling the Chostvan Union. In the People's Assembly each Assembly representative votes on a matter (mostly following their parties line, or their beliefs if they are an independent) and elections for Assembly representatives take place every four years, however if a representative resigns early an election for the seat will take place, which are usually contested quite a bit, as they can decide things mid-term. If the representative is incapacitated, the seat will go to the party they belong to (the party will be able to choose a new representative), or if they are an Independent, a new representative will be elected in an election. Elections for Chief Executive take place every four years, however if one resigns early or is incapacitated elections may be held early. The mid-term elections for representatives help maintain political diversity, and a free system. In the Council of the Union however, Councillors remain in their positions for life, until they resign or are ousted by a 'Motion against the Councillor from (insert sector here)', which can only come from the population of the sector voting in favour of the motion on a referendum that a large amount of the sector have shown support for. Perhaps slightly ironically however, the old Imperial Peotiols still retain a large degree of power throughout the Union, with a large example being the commonly-found Peotiol-sponsored corporations. Add to that the fact a lot of Chostvan politicians actually legally have places in the Remnant, and you start to understand that some parts of the Union aren't that different from the Imperium, and nowadays the Remnant. History RIGHTY-O NO HISTORY BEFORE THE CHOSTVAN REPUBLIC - I'M LEAVING THAT ALONE ON PURPOSE UNTIL I GET A GOOD IDEA OF HOW I CAN EXPLAIN IT AWAY. CHOSTVAN REPUBLIC STARTS MANY MANY YEARS AGO. CHOSTVAN GRAND REPUBLIC CANCELLED, ALONG WITH PREDATOR WARS. The Rise of the Chostvan Imperium The 'Rise of the Chostvan Imperium' took place between 1323 S.Y and 1370 S.Y. DON'T NEED TO DO MUCH. JUST LOOK AT HOW THE ROMAN EMPIRE AROSE, SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD. The Years of the Imperium The 'Years of the Imperium' took place between 1370 S.Y and 1648 S.Y. The Twilight of the Imperium The 'Twilight of the Imperium' took place between 1648 S.Y and 1860 S.Y. The Years of the Imperium just before The Chostvan Revolution The Chostvan Revolution The Years just after The Revolution The Beginning of the 20th Century The 'Beginning of the 20th Century' took place between 1900 S.Y to 1910 S.Y. The 1910s The '1910s' took place between 1910 S.Y and 1920 S.Y. The Resignation & The 1920-1930s After Irons, the Late 30s and Early 40s, aka the Zisrierr Times Koktel's 40s and 50s Expansionist 1960s The 1970s and Early 80s, More Expansion The Later 1980s, Even More Expansion, and a Second Boom The Early 1990s aka The Syndicalist Five Years The Late 1990s & The Second Millennium Begins The Late 2000s The 2010s The 2020s 2030s, 2040s, 2050s, 2070s, 2080s, 2090s 22nd Century 23rd Century Early 24th Century Failed Revolution of 2348 Late 24th Century 2400s The Aqq Annexations The Beginning of the First Chostvan Civil War In the middle of 2411 a civil war was declared by various colonists from the newly-colonised Northern Arms who wanted many more economic freedoms so their newly-colonised land could advance quickly. The Chostvan Union refused the 'outrageous request' for more economic freedoms, and the First Chostvan Civil War began. The Chostvan Union initially made many gains in the war, but soon guerilla warfare bogged down the Chostvan Union in the campaign to defeat the rebellion. As everything was going to plan for the rebellion, they declared a 'Confederacy of the Chostvans', and soon received plenty of foreign aid from other nation-states. Meanwhile on the home front bad things were happening. Civilians were protesting at new restrictions imposed on trade, which were imposed in an attempt to crack down hard on any supplies being sent over to the Confederacy of the Chostvans. Various government members were slaughtered, and parts of the Revolutionary Guard were called in to restore order. They killed over a hundred civilians before being mobbed, and brutally murdered by the civilians. The war at home had just begun. Chief Executive Seamzasres Nitriauh boarded an emergency space vessel out of Chostva just as the government buildings were swarmed by an angry mob of civilians. Intervention of the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way In middle-to-late 2411 the war had devolved into a stalemate on the front. The Chostvan Union had the power of industry, and a large military, although the Confederacy of the Chostvans had the power of being able to use guerilla warfare effectively on the military of the Chostvan Union.However, by early 2412, the Confederacy of the Chostvans had the upper hand once more, when the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way stepped in and destroyed a number of space vessels belonging to the Chostvan Union. However, the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way was held back, and the stalemate continued, albeit with heavy losses on the part of the Chostvan Union. Downhill for the Chostvan Union By late 2412 things were changing, and fast. The Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way was pushing the Chostvan Soyuz back into Chostvan territory alongside with the Confederacy of the Chostvans. On the 20th of Octobre 2412 S.Y however, the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way launched an all-out attack on the Chostvan Union, capturing numerous planets throughout the core, large areas of the Triangulum Galaxy, and many Chostvan troops. Seamzasres Nitriauh returned soon after on the 23rd of Octobre, rallying the population in a speech to 'stop fighting against the Soyuz, and focus on the enemy!'. It worked, although was almost completely unnecessary, as the population had largely forgiven the government of the Chostvan Soyuz, by this time preferring to fight against the enemy. Second Battle for Chostva On the 26th of Octobre 2412, a full-scale evacuation of Chostva was ordered. Various NationalRail services were packed to the brim, with many, many extra NationalRail services set up in a last-minute attempt to evacuate Chostva completely. Various private armoured NationalRail services also set out, carrying important government members and documents. Various space vessels departed from Chostva. Seamzasres Nitriauh once more departed on a space vessel, taking the entire Executive of the Soyuz with him. Seamzasres Nitriauh and the Executive of the Soyuz would never reach their destination. Their space vessel was blown up by a plasma-fighter from the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way with orders to kill every single lifeform on-board. Shiniaurr Thumnica was quickly elected in an emergency government session on-board the UMV Minerva, one of the flagships of the Chostvan People's Fleet. Seamzasres Nitriauh immediately ordered a full-scale last-minute assault on the combined militaries of the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way and the Confederacy of the Chostvans. Various space vessels moved into position, with the UMV Minerva contained in a 'shelter', sheltered by numerous battleships and missile vessels. It did not work. The combined forces of the Remnant and the Confederacy pushed the Chostvan Soyuz out of Chostva. The Treaty of Opwiq'Wioly On the 1st of Novembre 2412 the Chostvan Soyuz met with representatives of the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way, as well as the Confederacy of the Chostvans, to design and sign the Treaty of Opwiq'Wioly. The Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way demanded parts of the Western Arms, and the Chostvan Soyuz agreed. The Confederacy of the Chostvans demanded most of the Northern Arms, and the Chostvan Soyuz again agreed. The Civil War was over, but the Treaty was really only an armistice... Times of Darkness, Starvation, and Poverty It was now 2414. The once mighty Chostvan Soyuz was in ruins. Poverty-stricken lifeforms roamed the ruins of Opwiq'Wioly, while murderers and cannibals hunted after them, searching for anything they could eat. The new Chief Executive, Shiniaurr Thumnica, was usually found roaming the corridors of the newly-rebuilt government buildings with a plasma firearm in his hand, contemplating suicide after what had happened to the Chostvan Soyuz. He was the, and still is, the only Chief Executive to have seriously considered refusing the position of Chief Executive. Food was sent to the Chostvan Soyuz from many, many foreign nationstates in an attempt to help the struggling Chostvan Soyuz back up. But nothing happened. The Soyuz was still on the ground. Factories and commercial zones were being rebuilt, although the Confederacy of the Chostvans was much more attractive to foreign investment, as it was the 'victor of the war', and an actual free-market nation. Shinaurr's 'Miracle' Shinaurr eventually decided to be a bit more positive, in the middle of 2414. Shinaurr drafted various plans to rebuild the Chostvan Soyuz, and he personally invited in foreign investment, removing many economic restrictions. The Chostvan Soyuz was growing once more. Various foreign companies moved in, ready to rebuild the Chostvan Soyuz, with Chostva quickly redeveloped by 2420. The Chostvan Soyuz was looking up. Various parks were built, various infrastructure projects were built, and the Chostvan Soyuz was moving. OKAY FOR THE RECORD IT DOES NOT END IN NOVEMBER 2412 BECAUSE OF THE BATTLE OF BYSAC SO EXTEND IT ALSO THIS SECTION INHERENTLY STINKS The Second Grand Golden Age The End of the 25th Century, and the start of the 26th SOMETHING *SHOULD* GO HERE EVENTUALLY. YES, THERE IS A PRETTY BIG GAP. The Beginning of the Second Chostvan Civil War In 2709 the Confederacy of the Chostvans and the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way devised a joint plan to take out the Chostvan Soyuz permanently, using mobile infantry, heavy support from fighters, heavy fleet support, and other military assets. And so, on the 23rd of Decembre 2709, the Confederacy of the Chostvans attacked from the northern border, while the Chostvan Remnant of the Milky Way attacked from the western border, instantly taking tens of millions of outer systems. However, the Chostvan Soyuz had Deep Operation tactics, and so under Chief Executive Nao Catuh, the Chostvan Soyuz immediately hit the Confederacy and Remnant back. The Confederacy and Remnant however still believed they would win the war eventually, so they waited it out, and so on the 1st of Janvier 2710, they offered a 'peace treaty' (that was really a two-month planned armistice so they could prepare to fight once more and deal a blow to destroy the Chostvan Soyuz). The Chostvan Soyuz declined the peace treaty, and later on the 1st of Janvier, hundreds of billions of Chostvan troops swarmed the border systems of the Confederacy and the Remnant with heavy fleet and fighter support. The Confederacy and the Remnant were now on the defensive. MAKE A FEW THINGS. ONE, MAKE KUSLUIPRA BE THE 'NEW' CONFEDERATE CAPITAL AFTER THE PREVIOUS ONE IS DESTROYED BY CHOSTVAN KINETIC BOMBARDMENT. MAKE THE ENTIRE THING SO THAT NOBODY IS GOOD OR BAD. The 2710s-2750s The 2750s-2780s The Early 2790s Chief Executive Mer Korolyova's Election The Great Romantic Era Begins Declaration & Outbreak of The Great War, and Mer's Assassination The Four Days of Terror NOTE THAT EVERYTHING BELOW IS INVALID The Election of Saagrurr Niaushiarr The Changes of Saagrurr Niaushiarr The Coup by Njaumj'a Ande'r-Milyu and Chi'rp Nanmaus The Walkout of the Councillors The Counter-Coup by Chocaux Cefeashriau The Capture of the Coup Leaders Trial of Njaumj'a Ande'r-Milyu and Chi'rp Nanmaus The Execution of Eideard Glas The Fifteen Minutes of Despair Negotiations to receive Ande'r-Milyu & Nanmaus The Deaths of the Chostvan Executive, and The Aftermath Retaking Opwiq'Wioly MORE TO COME LATER ABOUT THE GREAT WAR Astrography Cartography Urbanization Etymology of Aqq Names This is the Aqq Name Index, an Index that can (and should) be used for finding out more about Aqq names. Many Aqq names are actually what Humans would call 'Latin' names, while many others are completely different names with no similarities to other species names. Visit it here. Species Sapient Species Aqq |-| Aqq= *Name - Aqq *Population - Unknown, too big Main Page: Aqq WHATEVER NUT WROTE WHAT IS BELOW (AKA MYSELF A WHILE BACK) NEEDS TO CLEAN THIS UP. IT IS UTTERLY AWFUL. The Aqq are the species with the current majority in the entire Chostvan Soyuz. While they may be Least Concern, it is expected that within the next few centuries or so, the entire Aqq species will have morphed into either genetically-engineered bodies built to house a consciousness after death, and those organically born will be a new 'Chostvan' super-species, with improved body parts such as arms, legs, mouths, and other better versions of current organs, limbs, and other body parts currently on or in the Aqq. One thing that is certain however, is that the Aqq in their current state will most likely not exist in a few centuries time, thanks to the Chostvan government. Of course, the Aqq really are an eternal species with their current status, and the Aqq themselves will never really die out. The Aqq are, overall, the dominant species of the Soyuz, and the only species to have ever had a Chief Executive. Some call this slightly 'speciesist', although considering the numerous factors including the amount of Aqq and how many Chief Executives have existed, this may not be speciesist, and instead likely just chance that the Aqq dominate the Chief Executive, considering that the Executive of the Soyuz actually has very few Aqq in it. INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE INSERTPLANETNAMEWITHSAPIENTLIFEHERE Immigrant Sapient Species Humans, Offshoots, & Close Relatives |-| Modern Humans= *Name - Modern Humans *Population - Unknown Modern Humans, considered some of the worst species to have ever roamed the entire universe (killing each other for fun, or even for no reason at all), are debated by many in the Chostvan Soyuz. First contact was made in the mid 21st Century, although the Soyuz was aware of the humans for a few centuries before that, mainly due to relations with various penguins in Antarctica, who likewise knew about humans for various reasons, including expeditions, colonisation, and explorers annoying them constantly, besides the reason of aeroplanes flying over them constantly and annoying them to their wits end. Modern Humans however are extremely intelligent for the age of their species, and their advances in science are quite frankly tremendous, with many great scientists highlighting the entire history of the human race. However, even today they have not unified, and are still a loose collection of nation-states in the Milky Way, many with conflicting interests and different allegiances and alliances. Many Modern Humans live in the Soyuz however, with good jobs, good results in the education system, and speciesism is non-existent between 'Chostvans' and Humans who have immigrated to the Chostvan Soyuz (or Humans who had ancestors who immigrated to the Chostvan Soyuz), perhaps because of their respect for each other. The first humans to arrive in the Chostvan Soyuz were, according to official documents that were released in 2019, Thomas Marshall, James Ducat, Donald MacArthur, three workers from a Scottish lighthouse who were effectively kidnapped as part of what was called the 'National Safety Plan to Study Humans - 1900'. After a few years of observations, they were released back into Chostvan life (although all of them died a while later, mainly due to the fact Chostvan medical services didn't know anything about humans, albeit with a heavy cover-up scheme, and only in the year 2020, an official apology was made acknowledging what happened, although since the apology wasn't given to anyone in particular and was more of a case an admission of guilt, it is seen as 'pointless' '', and to be fairly honest, these Humans can't actually be counted as immigrants, as they were completely and utterly ''forced into 'immigrating', or as it really was, 'abduction'. Penguins Stiepruh |-| Chostvan Stiepruh= *Name - Chostvan Stiepruh *Population - 23,000,000 The Chostvan Stiepruh are perhaps one of the most interesting species of the entire Chostvan Soyuz. The Chostvan Stiepruh are Stiepruh offshoots who joined the Chostvan Soyuz due to various reasons. Chostvan Stiepruh generally have a good life and are mainly concentrated on the planets in the core of the Soyuz, although a few do live in the colonies. Young Chostvan Stiepruh tend to do extremely well in the education system, and getting an excellent job is extremely easy for many of them, and quite a few Chostvan Stiepruh work in the government and judicial system, one even serving on the Executive of the Soyuz, the Executive of the nation that effectively controls the entire nation. Loyal to the Soyuz as officers in the military, high-ranking members of the civil service, well-known scientists and engineers, and most of all, government members and workers, they are a core component of the Chostvan Soyuz, and perhaps are nothing like 'real' Stiepruh . Chostvan Stiepruh also have entirely different naming customs to the Stiepruh, mainly due to years upon years of cultural influence, and integration into 'normal society'. Some common (and a few uncommon) Chostvan Stiepruh first-name examples are listed below for your convenience, and quite frankly for you to learn more about the Chostvan Soyuz. * V'set (Gender-Neutral) - V'set technically means 'Warrior', although many other meanings have since been adopted, such as 'Adorable', 'Friend', and other 'positive' words in an attempt to turn it from 'Warrior' to something perhaps a bit less threatening. * Chet'et (Female) - Chet'et actually doesn't have a real meaning, and non-Stiepruh have to go to extreme lengths to be able to actually pronounce Chet'et correctly. Some close meanings have been offered in the past, such as 'Maidan', or 'Beauty', but since there is no word outside of the Stiepruh language for what it actually means, it is extremely hard to actually say what the meaning of the name is. * Ybhukhi (Gender-Neutral) - Ybhukhi effectively means 'god', or, as an alternative to that, 'stiepruh that creates wonderful things'. Because of this, while it is popular, the Chostvan government has had to make changes to the 'official meaning' to actually consider it 'suitable for use as a name in the Chostvan Soyuz', as most references to supernatural or omnipotent beings are generally either censored, or repressed harshly. * Viq'ysk (Male) - Viq'ysk effectively means 'tree', and is mainly used in Chostvan Stiepruh forest communities (or forested gated communities in major cities, where many Chostvan Stiepruh do live for 'protection against fools, criminals, murderers, and other dangerous lifeforms'. It is sometimes used by the Volanti also (although, it really is not a very popular name, and is only really used in Volanti Catti and Nemus Catti families where there are Chostvan Stiepruh members of the family). A moderately popular name with the Chostvan Stiepruh, it is also a classic. - REDO THIS, CONTAINS OUTDATED INFORMATION * Gyz'yrt (Female) - Gyz'yrt means 'wandering', or in some cases, 'explorer of the universe', or as it used to be, 'explorer of the near stars'. And, quite frankly, before that, if you are interested, it meant 'explorer of the near stars' in an astronomical way, with the alternative being 'explorer of the world', a literal 'explorer' version that wasn't related to astronomy, but was actually related to actually going there and exploring. Despite this, 'explorer of the universe' is still sometimes used and interpreted as a astronomical name, instead of a 'wandering' way. * Knal'unsoe (Male) - Knal'unsoe means 'small'. Effectively considered a 'dead name' for various reasons involving the fact that not very many Chostvan Stiepruh are actually small, and names actually matter to the Chostvan Stiepruh beside childhood popularity, job opportunities, and common sense in choosing a name that will actually help them in the future. As such, this isn't very popular anymore, although it used to be. It is, therefore, a perfect example of a 'dead name' in the Chostvan Stiepruh communities, and throughout the Chostvan Soyuz. Extremely Major Non-Sapient Species Species created by the Chostvan Soyuz Politics Political Groups Government Presidiums Presidium of Healthcare Presidium of Communications Presidium of Culture Presidium of Foreign Affairs Presidium of Defence & Offence Presidium of Education, Research & Science Presidium of Agriculture Presidium of Commerce Presidium of Infrastructure Presidium of Finance Presidium of Internal Affairs & Justice Presidium of Integration of Immigrants & New Species Council of the Soyuz There are actually only nine-hundred and fifty seats, due to the primary fact only around a few ten thousand planets are actually not administrated directly by the Presidium of Natural Resources, and then those planets are divided up into various sectors, making a slightly 'miserable' amount of council seats for a nation with hundreds of trillions of inhabitants. According to the constitution, only one Councillor per sector may exist at any given time. Accordingly, there are nine-hundred and fifty sectors. Exactly nine-hundred and fifty sectors. See List of Chostvan Councillors for more. People's Assembly There are exactly five thousand seats in the People's Assembly, with a majority vote, 51% (2550 seats), needed for bills to pass to the Council of the Soyuz for further debate, where it will only need a 51% majority. However, in the event of a 'Motion against the Chief Executive', 75% (3750 seats) of the People's Assembly must vote in support of the motion in order for the issue to go to debate at the Council of the Soyuz, where it will only need a 51% percent majority. Elections Chief Executive List of Chief Executives THIS GRAPH IS SCHEDULED FOR A RE-DESIGN. TAKE WHAT THIS SAYS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. THIS IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT THE CURRENT LIST OF CHIEF EXECUTIVES. ALSO, REDO ALL OF THE NAMES. THEY DON'T SOUND 'CHOSTVAN' ENOUGH. Executive of the Soyuz MORE TO COME LATER Positions and Lifeforms on the Executive of the Soyuz This is a compendium of all of the positions and lifeforms on the Executive of the Soyuz, showcasing who is at Executive Meetings. Heads of Presidiums |-| Presidium of Healthcare= *Name of Position - Executive of the Presidium of Healthcare *Name of Lifeform - ADDLATER *Age of Lifeform - 91 *Species of Lifeform - *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Communications= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Culture= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Foreign Affairs= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Defence & Offence= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Education, Research & Science= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Natural Resources= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Agriculture & Fishing= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Commerce= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Infrastructure= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Finance= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Internal Affairs & Justice= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Further Core World Development= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - |-| Presidium of Integration of Immigrants & New Species= *Name of Position - INSERTHERE *Name of Lifeform - Unknown *Age of Lifeform - Unknown *Species of Lifeform - Unknown *Party Allegiance - Military Officers on the Executive of the Soyuz |-| Colonel-General of Opwiq'Wioly Chi'rp Nanmaus= *Name of Rank in the Military - Colonel-General of Opwiq'Wioly *Name of Lifeform - Chi'rp Nanmaus *Age of Lifeform - 25 *Species of Lifeform - Aqq |-| Deputy-Redmarshal of the Chostvan Soyuz Kaushruca Cesunix= *Name of Rank in the Military - Deputy-Redmarshal of the Chostvan Soyuz *Name of Lifeform - Kaushruca Cesunix *Age of Lifeform - 58 *Species of Lifeform - Aqq |-| Redmarshal of the Chostvan Soyuz Myfreme Leiko= *Name of Rank in the Military - Redmarshal of the Chostvan Soyuz *Name of Lifeform - Myfreme Leiko *Age of Lifeform - 818 *Species of Lifeform - Aqq Advisers State Councillors List of Chostvan State Councillors for more on this Njaumj'a Ande'r-Milyu Njaumj'a Ande'r-Milyu for everything to do with Njaumj'a Ande'r-Milyu. Territory See List of Chostvan Major Space Stations, Asteroid Fields, and Notable Sights for more to do with the Chostvan territories. See List of Chostvan Sectors for a full list of all Sectors and Directly-Administrated Territories. INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE Central Core Sector Central Core System INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE Ande'r Sector Main Article: Ande'r Sector INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE Marvaitian Sector Main Article: Marvaitian Sector Marvaitian System INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE INSERTSECTORNAMEHERE Economy Trading Details Major Trade Partners Trading Deals Teritoite Teritoite Deals State-Owned Corporations National Infrastructure Corporations National Railways National Space Corporation National Land and Aero Routes Corporation National Bus Services National Freight & Shipping Corporation National Broadcasting Group ADD MORE STATE-OWNED COMPANY GROUPS HERE ADD MORE STATE-OWNED COMPANY GROUPS HERE ADD MORE STATE-OWNED COMPANY GROUPS HERE ADD MORE STATE-OWNED COMPANY GROUPS HERE ADD MORE STATE-OWNED COMPANY GROUPS HERE ADD MORE STATE-OWNED COMPANY GROUPS HERE ADD MORE STATE-OWNED COMPANY GROUPS HERE ADD MORE STATE-OWNED COMPANY GROUPS HERE Foreign Corporations Foreign State-Owned Corporations Foreign Non-State-Owned Corporations Tourism Currency Nature, Science, and Technology Space Exploration Today Nature Preservation High-Tech Foreign & National Industry in the Soyuz Demographics Immigrants Immigrants from nearly all species live in the Chostvan Soyuz, with a wide variety of jobs available and a good standard of living, the Chostvan Soyuz is extremely attractive to immigrants and refugees from across the entire known universe. Major Religion & Marriage Marriage in the Soyuz, Civil, State, and Religious Civil State Religious Olulo'qir Main Article: Olulo'qir Beliefs Denominations INSERT RELIGION HERE Beliefs Denominations INSERT RELIGION HERE Beliefs Denominations to be decided Beliefs INSERT RELIGION HERE Beliefs Denominations INSERT RELIGION HERE Beliefs Denominations INSERT RELIGION HERE Beliefs Denominations Languages Main Page: Chostvan Basic There are many languages in the Chostvan Soyuz, although Chostvan Basic is the main (and official) language of the Chostvan Soyuz, also serving as a universal language for business, trade, economics, and other important things alongside Human Standard. Education Health Culture & Trivial Topics Music Art Architecture Literature Media Film Do this with assistance from UniverseBuild:Difference between Holographs/Holograms and DigitalVision things. Also, no such flipping thing as a 'holo-whatever' in this universe, above link explains most of the things when it comes to that. Action Adventure Comedy Crime Fantasy Historical Historical fiction Horror Magical Realism Mystery Paranoid Philosophical Political Romance Saga Satire Science fiction There have been worse jokes, in the opinions of many who exist in the Chostvan Soyuz. Science fiction is, quite frankly, a joke. Science fiction films still exist, and a list does exist below, but they are absolute jokes. Consider it like someone from the 1600s speculating life in the 2000s. Stupid, right? Slice of Life Speculative Thriller Urban Western DigitalVision Channels in the Soyuz This is a list of all DigitalVision channels operational in the Chostvan Soyuz, be they foreign, national, or government-owned. Fashion and Design Cuisine Restaurants List of Fast Food Chains List of Beverage Chains ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE ADD YOUR OWN CHAIN LIST HERE Food throughout the Soyuz A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A Sports Computing/Holographicnetworking Informine Robotics Holographicnetworking Holograms Holograms, or Holographs (the meaning has changed over several hundred years due to various mispronunciations and misspellings, and therefore 'Holographs' is the correct word to use, as of 2804), are the primary method of storing data throughout the Chostvan Soyuz. They power the Informine with information, pictures, text, and code. They also power the entire Holographic Network with data and other important things. In addition Holograms also are a key part of 'films', which are conveniently covered a few sections above or so. Military (Chostvan People's Forces) Chostvan People's Army Chostvan People's Fleet Chostvan People's Bombardment Corps Chostvan People's Orbital Fighting Corps Chostvan People's Long-Ranged Missile Corps Union Intelligence Services Internal Intelligence Service External Intelligence Service Assasinations Intelligence Service Law Enforcement, Crime, and More Law Enforcement Capital Punishment & Execution in the Soyuz Imprisonment in the Soyuz Law Enforcement Departments Nationalpolizeiforces of the People of the Chostvan Soyuz Nationalspacepolizeiforces of the People of the Chostvan Soyuz Nationaltradepolizeiforces of the People of the Chostvan Soyuz Nationalnaturepolizeiforces of the People of the Chostvan Soyuz Nationaltransportpolizeiforces of the People of the Chostvan Soyuz Nationalcouncil-assemblyprotectionpolizeiforces of the People of the Chostvan Soyuz Internal Forces of the Chostvan People Chostvan People's Revolutionary Guard The Revolutionary Guard is essentially a service that is meant to protect the Chief Executive at home and abroad, separate from the Nationalcouncil-assemblyprotectionpolizeiforces of the People of the Chostvan Soyuz. Organised Crime Organised Crime in the Chostvan Soyuz is, to be fairly honest, rampant in many areas, even if it is non-existent in some areas. Various organised crime syndicates (with absolutely no relations at all with the trade unionist syndicates, in case you were wondering) populate the core of the Soyuz, Frontier Systems, and other parts of the Chostvan Soyuz, many headquartered in the disreputable (and squalid) districts and areas of Opwiq'Wioly. The law enforcement services (and the secret police) have various problems when dealing with the organised crime syndicates, mainly because of politicians (and officials) stuck in the spider web of the syndicates, working with the syndicates, or actually helping the syndicates outright for no reason other than 'family reasons', such as growing up in a certain part of a city, having a relative who works with the organised crime syndicates, or some other strange reason. A list of the Five Syndicates can be seen below and used for all of your needs, whether they be reading up on the Chostvan Soyuz, learning more about the Chostvan Soyuz, revising about the Chostvan Soyuz, or just reading because you are bored and have nothing else to do. Most of them aren't actual Chostvan groups, instead coming from other sovereign states. The Black Onyx Company Feelers-Tentacles Enforcement Group Untamed, Inc Milky Way Mercenary Company The Salvation Political Crimes in the Chostvan Soyuz MK-Series Prison Camps The MK-Series Prison Camps, named after Mehswh Kukrysrar, and not Mer Korolyova as many outsiders believe, are a series of prison camps officially for 'political' prisoners who have committed 'political-related' crimes, although, the lines are extremely fuzzy, and some common prisoners go to the MK-Series prison camps, and some 'political' prisoners go to the KF-Series prison camps, confusing many outsiders, and to be fairly honest, many native citizens of the Chostvan Soyuz itself. They are almost completely built on planets throughout the Core, and while they aren't actually forced labour camps, due to the entire Core Sectors Development Program clause that allows it to press-gang pretty much any prisoner they see fit to work into the Development Program, most of the 'political' prisoners end up building roads, buildings, railway lines, power plants, hospitals, schools, universities, and perhaps slightly ironically, prisons. Not very many freedoms are allowed, and hot running water is non-existent, as are many other 'important' luxuries that even the KF-Series prison camps have, to be fairly (and painfully) honest. Since there actually aren't very many political prisoners, most of the time MK-Series prison camps are filled to the brim with prisoners who would have gone to the KF-Series Prison Camps if they hadn't exactly done a terrible crime. As such, most prisoners in the MK-Series prison camps actually aren't political prisoners, but in reality prisoners who have committed crimes so terrible not even the KF-Series prison camps would take them, but still weren't on Death Row, making the 'political' part slightly redundant, as the only time it was actually used for political opponents (and not rebels, counter-revolutionaries, and other 'bad influences') was under the days of Kohaku 'Nicky' 'Irons' Fanchamush. KF-Series Prison Camps The KF-Series Prison Camps, named after Kohaku 'Nicky' 'Irons' Fanchamush, the Chief Executive who presided over most of the 1920s and 1930s, are mainly forced labour camps for 'non-political' crimes, although since the lines are extremely fuzzy, there really isn't a difference between 'political' and 'non-political' crimes, and the presiding judge in the judicial system could very well send a lifeform to either prison camp, be it the MK-Series or the KF-Series, quite easily. Mainly built on Frontier Worlds (for heavy industrialization programs and plans), Industrial Worlds (to increase industrial output, and in most cases armament production), and even some Agricultural Worlds (to increase agricultural output and production), the KF-Series prison camps are common and harsh places for criminals to go to, although many, many more freedoms are allowed in the KF-Series prison camps than in the MK-Series prison camps, which makes them ever, ever so slightly more attractive to prisoners than the MK-Series prison camps, if that is even possible. Judicial System Supreme People's Court of the Soyuz Foreign Affairs Diplomacy International Position of the Soyuz International Relations Allies "May you also live forever, gallant allies!" * - QUOTE * - QUOTE * - QUOTE * - QUOTE Friends "Greetings! Here to trade, conduct diplomacy, or something else perhaps?" * - QUOTE * - QUOTE Neutral "We aren't too bothered about you... make yourselves at home, please." *- QUOTE * - QUOTE *- QUOTE * - QUOTE Disliked "Do not stay long. The air of Opwiq'Wioly is not suited for the likes of you." * - QUOTE Enemies "You shall be crushed, and your people integrated into the Chostvan Soyuz under the hand of friendship once we have dissolved your nation-state." * - QUOTE Trivia * Chostvan Union. Yep, that explains the Civil War and Confederacy business, doesn't it? Category:Chostvan Category Category:Nations